cigarettehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
G.A. Andron and Company, Inc.
To help clarify the information which appears below: G. A. Georgopulo & Company was formed in 1905, and some of the brands that they made are listed further down. At some point, Georgopulo acquired the right to manufacture the brand Rameses II, which had previously been made by Stephano Brothers. How and when this came about is not known; perhaps it happened around 1974 when Stephano was purchased by British American Tobacco, but it was before the late 1980s. (Should you happen to have any knowledge of this, please feel free to add it in.) Georgopulo & Company was bought in 1990 by Upper Ten Tabak, a tobacco company based in the Netherlands. Upper Ten changed the name of their acquisition to G. A. Andron & Co., Inc., "Andron" being one of Georgopulo's oldest registered brands. History Located in the financial District of lower Manhattan, in the shadow of landmark institutions like the New York Federal Reserve Bank and Wall Street’s New York Stock Exchange, there is an unassuming brick building tucked away on the corner of a small side street. Seemingly misplaced among New York’s bustling corporate elite, the four-story building on Stone Street was home to the Georgopulo & Company Tobacco Factory. The company was founded in 1905 and run by Greek immigrant George Georgopulo, his brother Theodore and cousin Basil. They manufactured luxury cigarette brands including Turkish Special, Andron Egyptian Specials and the flavored Andron Passions for members of America’s exclusive private clubs and prominent American families like the Astors and the Vanderbilts. In 1928, Georgopulo died, leaving the company to Theodore and Basil. Following the stock market crash of 1929 Theodore also died. With the club business era coming to a close Basil was left with the responsibility of revitalizing the once thriving company. Recognizing the limitations of a market full of indistinguishable packaging and brands, Basil and his sons Panos and George realized the company needed a swift change in strategy. They developed a new business model that focused on the fast growing market of smoke shops. Expanding the company’s tradition of excellence they implemented two innovative philosophies: brand diversification and premium products at a discounted price. The company changed their name, began importing a wide range of exotic tobacco blends and styles from all over the world and acquired America’s oldest brand of cigarettes, Ramses II Egyptians. For over seventy years, G.A. Andron & Company has continued the Georgopulo & Co. tradition of excellence and choice. G.A. Andron & Co. continues to innovate its business philosophies, while expanding the rich heritage of refinement and elegance. Using only premium quality tobacco blends we offer the finest brands with a variety of packaging and flavors. The majority of our products use natural tobacco, from the bold aroma and unprecendented taste of Turkish Special to the smooth rich blend of Traditions. In addition to purity and a wide array of shapes and sizes, the variety of presentations allows us to maximize our customers smoking experience and satisfaction. We invite you to discover and explore the distinctive world that only G.A. Andron & Co. offers, a collection of products from value to luxury brands at an affordable price. We combine a comprehensive knowledge of the industry and a commitment to deliver exceptional service. We understand that whether you are a potential or existing customer it’s not luck that will persuade you to purchase it’s quality, savings and service. G.A. Andron & Co. is continuously building upon the foundation of excellence and the commitment to loyalty established 100 years ago by the Georgopulo family. Current Brands * Rameses II * Turkish Special Former Brands * Andron * Baltimore Club * Brand 'X' * Campaign '88 Website G. A. Andron website (must be 21 or over to enter) Links * Back to Manufacturers' Index * Back to United States